Irresistible
by Kennedy MacKay
Summary: Pheromones run amok turn Trance into the unwilling object of everyone’s affections.
1. Chapter One

Title: Irresistible  
  
Author: Ash  
  
Rating: PG, but that will change  
  
Summary: Pheromones run amok turn Trance into the unwilling object of everyone's affections (fluff warning).  
  
Disclaimer: Tribune owns Andromeda, because if I did, last week's bimbo episode would never have happened.  
  
Trance always said that all things came from the same 'dust'; all things were irreversibly linked, and the beauty she held in her hands proved it. "It's called a White Widow. That's a rough translation, of course."  
  
"Sounds... ominous," Rhade observed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"It is. Her petals secrete pheromones- the same chemicals used by insects to attract mates. The insect pollinates the flower, then moves on to the next one. But, if the plant is in need of nourishment, it engulfs the insect and digests it. As it gets bigger, it moves on to larger prey: small animals and reptiles, mostly. I still haven't quite figured out how it works."  
  
"And you found this on a drift?"  
  
"Trance smiled coyly. "You can find the rarest treasures if you know where to look. Anyway, thanks for helping me drag it up here."  
  
"Don't mention it." Rhade silently reminded himself never to put his fingers anywhere near the thing. It was only the siz of a small bush, but it was strangely heavy, even though only the petals and a few leaves were visible above the soil. "This one's already pretty big. What are you going to feed it?"  
  
"Raw meat," Trance answered as she sprayed it with a mist of water. "Would you like to watch?"  
  
"I think I'll pass," he said, unfolding his arms and heading for the door. It was then that he noticed Harper in the doorway.  
  
"So the big, strong Nietzschean is scared of a little plant," he teased, dangling a bloody piece of meet between his thumb and forefinger. Rhade shot him a look of annoyance and slid around him and out of hydroponics.  
  
"Thanks, Harper," Trance said, ignoring the exchange and taking the meat from him. "Wanna watch? It really is magnificent when it feeds."  
  
"As delightful as that sounds, Trance-"  
  
"Don't be a baby, Harper."  
  
"Fine, fine," he sighed.  
  
Trance began to prod the petals gently. "It can feel the pressure, I think. I'll have to study it more." As she spoke, the large, white petals slowly unfolded and spread out until they lay flat, revealing a dusting of sparkly red pollen in the center. She had to stand back as they came down, then fling the meat into the center as she couldn't reach far enough to drop it in.  
  
Harper's eyes were wide in amazement. "Wow... it's so beautiful. Look at the colors..."  
  
A few moments later, the plant snapped shut, but he didn't notice. He hadn't been looking at it.  
  
"Harper, are you alright?" Trance asked. "You're staring...." She crossed her arms self-consciously. "Why are you looking at me like that?" 


	2. Chapter Two

"Trance, I, uh... have you ever noticed how... well sometimes when people are friends for a long time... okay, remember when I almost died, and those magog were swimming around in my stomach? Well, that's how you're making me feel."  
  
"Oh, Harper, I'm sorry," Trance said, taking a step toward him. "Let's get you to medical."  
  
"No, Trance-"  
  
"I forgot about your week stomach. I shouldn't have made you watch. Here, let me feel your forehead."  
  
"Trance, uh, it's not-"He began, but then she put a warm, gold hand on his head and he couldn't think to finish the sentence. A slender arm found its way around his shoulders and before he knew it, he was being gently pushed onto a bed. His insides were warm and tingly and every touch left him wanting more.  
  
"I think I'm drunk," he mumbled, grabbing the hands that pressed his shoulders to the mat.  
  
"Let me get something for your stomach," Trance offered soothingly. "Harper... Harper, you have to let go of me first."  
  
In response, he ran his hands up her arms to her shoulders and tugged her toward him. "My heart's beating kinda fast. Could you listen?"  
  
Trance extracted herself from his arms and went for a stethoscope.  
  
"No!" Harper exclaimed, immediately resuming contact by grabbing her wrist. "The stethoscope is cold. Could you just listen?"  
  
Trance's brow furrowed as she looked down at him. She glanced at the cabinet where the blankets were kept, then turned back to him. He was more scared than anything else, she decided, and just wanted someone to stay with him. "Your heart's fine, Harper, but I'm just going to make sure, okay?" She tilted her head down and pressed her ear to his chest. It pulsed beneath her, and she felt a vibration course through him as he whispered her name.  
  
"What is it?" she answered, lifting her head so she could see his face.  
  
He glanced into her eyes, then abruptly launched himself forward. Instinctively, Trance leapt back, causing him to topple forward and off the bed.  
  
"Oomph," he grunted as he skidded onto his right shoulder. "Sheesh, Trance, I'm trying to kiss you, not attack you!"  
  
"You're trying to what?" Trance cried, taking another step back. Stopping to catch her breath and lowering her voice, she added, "You're not even sick. I can't believe-"She stood staring at him for a moment, mouth agape, unable to finish the sentence. Finally, she turned on her heals and left him on the floor, walking as quickly as she could through the corridors toward hydroponics so she could be alone to try to figure out what had gotten into Harper.  
  
"Trance, said a voice, wrenching her from her thoughts. Rhade stood across from her, but she hadn't heard him up until then. "I heard a commotion."  
  
"It was Harper. He's just... being Harper."  
  
Rhade tilted his head to the side, a puzzled look coming over his face. "I can't explain it, but you seem to make things happen. If we were to mate, our children would be incredible. They'd have my strength, your talents, and our intelligence. I know you rescued us from the abyss, Trance. I just don't know how."  
  
It took Trance a minute to find her voice. Finally, she managed to choke out, "Are you propositioning me?" 


End file.
